mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Snow (visual novel)
''SnowStylized as ''SNOW. It is given the extra katakana spelling of . is a Japanese adult visual novel developed by Studio Mebius for the PC first released on January 31, 2003. It was later ported to the Dreamcast in September 2003, and the PlayStation 2 in February 2004 with adult content removed for both ports. While the original PC version has no voice, in September 2004 a new full voice version for PC, Snow: Full Voice Version, was released followed by another "renewal" PC version, Snow P.E in September 2006; P.E standing for Plus Edition, which backports added parts from the console versions. A port for the PSP titled Snow-Portable-'' was released by the company Prototype in August 2007. The game features more than six-hundred different stills with simple animations and effects , a multiple-choice-based conversation system, beautiful Japanese settings and a long storyline. Plot The story of ''Snow starts when the main protagonist Kanata Izumo visits a small village called to help his cousin Tsugumi manage a local hotel with hot springs. In the village there is an old legend: In ancient times, the village is protected by the dragon goddess. However, one day the dragon goddesses fell in love with a human, which is strictly forbidden, and this incident finally caused the village to be always covered by snow after that. The game then tells the daily life of the protagonist in the village, and finally links the story to the legend of dragon goddess. Characters All of the voice actors given are from console versions (DC, PS2 and PSP). ; : (drama CD only) :The main protagonist of Snow, visiting Ryujinmura as a part-time worker of the local hotel owned by his cousin Tsugumi. ; : :A childhood friend of Kanata, who loves anman (a kind of mantou) and claims it as "source of life". ; : :A young girl suddenly appeared before Kanata, saying that she will "repulse the evil" from Kanata. ; : :A mysterious girl Kanata encountered in the hill near the village. She is extremely silent and seems to have fear of talking with others. ; : :A little girl Kanata found around the Jinja in the village, who was waiting for her parents. She always plays with her cat called . ; : :Friend of Sumino and daughter of Seishirō. She sometimes behaves weirdly and often makes fun of Kanata. ; : :Cousin of Kanata and the owner of a local hotel. ; : :Mother of Sumino and the owner of a local grocery store. ; : :Physician of the village and father of Meiko. He keeps a love relationship with Tsugumi. ; : (PSP) :A character who firstly appeared in P.E., she looks as same as Shigure and holds lots of secrets. Ōka is her closely friend. Staff ;Character design: Pyon Asuka ;Scenario: Michi(zu)ki JET, Machakichi, Klein ;Music: Famishin, Fam, I've, T&N Music Factory *Opening theme: "Snow" *:Lyricist: Studio Mebius *:Composer: Kazuya Takase *:Vocals: Yumi Matsuzawa (松澤由美) *Ending theme: *:Lyricist: Studio Mebius *:Composer: Kazuya Takase *:Vocals: Yumi Matsuzawa *Ending theme 2: *:Lyricist: Studio Mebius *:Composer: T&N Music Factory *:Arranger: Kazuya Takase *:Vocals: Yumi Matsuzawa *Insert song: *:Lyricist: Studio Mebius *:Composer: Studio Mebius *:Vocals: Ayako Kawasumi Notes External links *Studio Mebius Website for PC versions *NEC Interchannel Website for console versions *Prototype Website for PSP version Category:2003 video games Category:Bishōjo games Category:Dreamcast games Category:Eroge Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Romance video games Category:Visual novels Category:Windows games ja:SNOW zh:SNOW